the chosen
by 3.1415926535897932384626433
Summary: What happens when 2 mysterious people with powers beyond possibility appear in camp? What if Demigods start to go missing? will the 2 people be able to help save the world from a force feared by even gods? Personally i don't know so read on to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome to my newest story… THE CHOSEN yay ladidoda lets get on with it. **

**I wish I did but I don't own PJO or anything of the sort.**

**Happy birthday random person out there  
><strong>

**This Chapter is in third person POV****  
><strong>

**OH yea the lost hero hasn't happened. Percy is 18**

It was just a normal day at Camp Half Blood. Percy and Annabeth were sparing and shouting insults at the training area. Nico was sulking in the woods. The hunters of Artemis were visiting camp and being hostile as usual except for Thalia who was watching Percy and Annabeth with a slight smile.

Percy swung riptide at Annabeth wich was easily parried by her knife.

"Kelp Head, you're so predictable." Yelled Annabeth

"Know it all" Percy shot back. Annabeth scowled and renewed her attack with more ferocity. Percy suddenly disarmed her and grabed her so she was facing away from him. He kissed her neck. She shivered. Percy then whispered.

"Predictable, am I?"

Thalia looked away just then the dinner horn sounded.

They all made their way toward the dinning pavilion. Percy sat down at his table wishing he had siblings to speak to. As if reading his mind Thalia sat down across from him.

"Want some company?" she asked

"But…" he started

"I'm allowed" she simply stated.

"Alright." He said then to the empty goblet next to him "Root Beer"(**A/N I know he likes coke but I like root beer so there)** The time passed pleasantly as Thalia and Percy caught up and soon dinner was over and the all went down toward the campfire. The bonfire was a gigantic column of white fire (**A/N the hottest fire for those of u who don't know). **

They all sat around having a good time as the fire got brighter and bigger responding to their attitudes. As the fire was at it's peak something odd happened. At the core in the fire a space seemed to darken then expand so that soon there was a dark hole in the center of the fire. By this time all the campers were staring curiously at the fire. CRACK there was a flash not unlike lightning and two figures stepped out of the dark space. They wore cloaks with the hoods up throwing their faces into shadow and wrapped around them concealing their bodies. They were both tall and slender but around them was an aura of power. Then in unison with a voice that sounded like it contained many they spoke.

"We are the Chosen. We have returned in the time of need. Do not fear we have come to help."

Percy stepped forward angry. "You have no right to disturb us like this! What manner of monster are you? Speak quickly before we decide that you don't deserve to live!"

The two looked at each other then suddenly they began to laugh. The sound was light and lilting. One was unmistakably male and the other female. Both voices sounded young. Percy scowled. After their fit of laughter subsided the male spoke.

"We are no monsters. To you at least we are just as human as you are."

"Who is 'you'? Mr. D? Chiron?" said Percy

"I guess I was wrong, sister, the reception is different form old times. Shall we show them?" said the male

The other nodded. Then the first raised an arm from under the cloak. It was tanned but not overly so. He snapped his fingers. The cloaks seemed to waiver and shift, turning insubstantial then changing into hoodies. The two were now wearing jeans and black hoodies. Then the male pushed back his hood to reveal a surprisingly young face.

He had long jet-black hair hanging down to half cover his eyes, which were a sort of gray-green color. He had high cheekbones and catlike eyes and a face that could be described as graceful and noble.

"Let me properly introduce myself," He said, "I am Will of the Chosen."

Then the other flipped her hood back. All the guys stared and their jaw dropped. If they had girlfriends they got whacked. And in Percy's case a punch hard enough to knock him down and knock the wind out of him from Annabeth. The girl had the same hair (but longer) and eyes but if possible was even more graceful and catlike. She was beautiful I anything.

Will turned toward her. "Twenty drachmas."

"You suck!" she said handing over the money.

The Stoll brothers looked at each other.

"I think were gonna have to be friends with them" whispered Connor.

"Agreed"

"Wait did you bet on the fact that she would drop jaws at camp?" Asked Annabeth

"Yep" said Will

"You two are worse then the Stoll brothers."

"So what's your name?" asked Annabeth

"Selena, and guys if you don't close your mouth flies will catch _and _I will hit you harder than Annabeth here." She said

"Are you implying that you're stronger than me?"

"Well I am." She said

"Oh yea? Lets duel here and now."

"Sure" said Selena

"I'm her second." said Will

"Huh?"

"If she gets hurt or something I will step in. Who's yours?"

"Percy" she said without hesitation.

"Okaaay."

Selena pulled a long slender sword out of the air, while Annabeth unsheathed he knife. Will put his hand on Selena's shoulder.

"Don't hurt her to bad. It wouldn't do on our first day." Annabeth scowled

"Alright."

Then they went to either end of the circle of people that had formed around us. Then Annabeth charged Selena, attacking with her knife. Selena easily sidestepped and smashed her sword against Annabeths knife. There was an audible SNAP and the knife went flying. Annabeth cried out clutching her wrist and Percy rushed to her side.

"I think she broke my wrist!" yelled Annabeth. All the campers yelled angrily.

"I'm sorry, I'm used to sparing Will and other Chosen. I really didn't mean it." Said Selena kneeling down next to Annabeth.

"It's ok." Said Annabeth

"No it's not!" yelled Percy "You're delirious from the pain!"

He uncapped Riptide and started to swing at Selena. Suddenly Will was there standing over her with a long silvery-white sword blocking Percy's attack. He pushed forward knocking Percy down. Percy saw that Will had a steely look of rage in his eyes. He scrambled away and stood up before attacking. Every time their swords met Percy felt that Will was much stronger than him. Will used his sword to press riptide into Percy's chest.

"If you EVER touch my sister again be it love hate or anything you will die." He hissed. He flicked his wrist and riptide flew into the air changing into its pen form and landed in his hand.

"I'll take this" he said pocketing it.

Then he turned and walked toward Annabeth who was still lying on the ground. He kneeled down and grabbed her wrist.

"Annabeth, this might hurt but I will fix it, ok?" he said

She nodded. He felt for the break and looked up at Selena.

"I'm scared of you now." He said

She grinned. Then he twisted and pushed the bone back into place. Annabeth screamed out once but then was silent. Will then muttered something and Annabeth started to laugh

"That Tickles!" she said between giggles.

"Good" said Will and after a moment added "the bone is mended now but you shouldn't lift heavy loads or put to much pressure on your wrist. Alright?"

"Yea, thanks. How did you do that?"

"Secret"

**First Chapter is done. **

**Plz review.**

**If you made Characters for my other story I might use them.**

**Oh yea if you have read the inheritance cycle (Eragon, Eldest, Brisingr, Inheritance. Only the book not the movie) then think about Arya and the elves for Will and Selena if not then don't worry about it.**

**I probably won't update for a while because of my other story but I had to get this down. Review plz **

**over and out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone another chapter yay**

**I don't own Percy Jackson or anything so yea.**

**Oh this is gonna be first person by will**

After I healed Annabeths bone I looked over at my sister. She had silent tears running down her face.

"You okay?" I asked putting an arm around her.

"No, I'm stupid I shouldn't have hit that hard. I should have controlled." She said into my shoulder

"Its ok," I replied in a calm voice, "I fixed it. Everything is fine. Annabeth forgave you. You're just in shock."

"I-I guess you're right" she said looking up. Then she tackled me into a bear hug, nearly crushing my ribs.

"Too tight" I choked out and she let up a bit.

"Sorry," she said

"It's fine." I said, "Now lets give these people a real show."

She grinned and jumped backwards doing a back flip to land on my feet. As I turned in mid-air I pulled my sword out of the void and when I landed I saw that my sister already had started to attack. I swayed backward matrix stile to avoid the cut and then used my momentum coming up to smash my blade down on top of hers. When it made contact I used the interlocking blades to lever me up and flip over Selena. As I landed I spun and slashed at her back but before it made contact my blade was deflected by hers. By now, after years of training I knew her style and the way she though and responded almost automatically. As she used her sword to redirect mine to get me off balance I followed through, bringing my sword back to spin, flipping the sword so she wouldn't see where it was going I caught it and at the last second tightened my grip bringing it up to her face. She easily deflected it looking smug but I had counted on her doing that. I let go of my sword and used my momentum to do a two-legged take down. I wasn't out of the woods yet though and had to avoid her attempts to arm bar me while I passed the guard. I quickly got into the mount and attempted to arm bar her when suddenly I was flipped and I was on my back with her on my chest, suddenly I felt a pressure in my lungs. I tried to let it go but I couldn't. But I knew that I mustn't let it build. As it grew I had to stop breathing to stop it from releasing.

"Selena!" I chocked out

She looked at me and got up and backed away. I closed my eyes and when I opened them the world burst into white flame.

**Percy POV**

Selena and Will were now wrestling on the ground. I couldn't believe the way they fought. I had never seen anything like it. They were incredibly fast and strong. If I had been facing them then I would have collapsed at the first shattering blow that Selena dealt to Will. Suddenly Selena shifted and flipped them over so Will was on his back. Then he started to look funny, like he wasn't breathing.

"S..Selena" he chocked

She suddenly jumped back away from him. I saw Will close his eyes before opening them. But they were different, instead of the gray blue of before they were now burning white. Almost like fire. Then his whole body seemed to glow then burst into a thousand points of light. Then he disappeared. And the whole camp went dark.

"What happened, Selena?" asked Annabeth

"He had to go back, I'm not sure why though." Just as she said this the fire burned bright for the second time that night and Will stepped out looking stunned. Then he yelled

"Head of cabin Meeting Now!"

**Will POV**

When I came back from limbo I knew I had to relay the news

"Head of Cabin Meeting Now!" I yelled

Then I walked toward the big house. Selena ran up to me.

"What happened?"

"I…I got promoted"

"What! You're a full fledged Chosen?" She said

"Well, no not really. But I only have one more task to do."

"What is it?"

"He wants us to bond like the others."

"What! No!"

"That's what I said"

"we are already stronger together than the others why must we forsake our individual minds. It's our ability to think ourselves that gives us our advantage."

"I said that as well but I have an idea."

"What is it?"

'We join minds."

"NO!"

"Not like the others. What I am thinking of is that we connect our minds, share our thoughts but not become one truly. We cannot become closer than we are now anyway. This would just be another connection. When the others fight they are one being, but I am thinking that we will be what we already are one being divided in two. Together, but separate. All we must do is forge a link in our minds too connect us. I think the master has been giving all the Chosen a test. One that is hidden, and that the answer is different than what we think."

"You mean that he wants The Chosen united yet separate, not one unit acting exactly together but a unit acting to boost the others around them."

"Yes he wants us to be together always" then I thought of something "Remember his old philosophy."

"One is weak, many are strong."

"Yes, he means that if the Chosen are a single body then we will fall. But if we work together yet separately…"

"I understand!"

"Good because I have some bad news" I said.

**Soo… how was it. Im sorry if it is confusing but all will end well. Sorry that it has been a while im trying to write a book. Actually im trying to write this another pjo story an eragon story and two books at the same time. Soo yea. Thanx for readin**


End file.
